


The Mock Wedding

by quicksilversquared



Series: Marriage Mayhem [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, cross-dressing dorks, ft. very much Not Amused Felix, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversquared/pseuds/quicksilversquared
Summary: Alya and Nino eloped. Their friends and family, not willing to be cheated out of a wedding, throw their own.Of course, just throwing a simple celebration would be too tame. So their friends decide to mix things up.





	

Saying that nobody was happy when Nino and Alya eloped while they were on vacation was quite possibly the understatement of the year.

"But I wanted to walk you up the aisle," Alya's dad said mournfully.

"But I was going to make your dress!" Marinette exclaimed.

"But I wanted to throw flowers!" Alya's sisters cried.

"But we wanted to get revenge for the prank you pulled at our wedding!" Alix and Kim complained in startling unison.

"It was just so romantic on vacation that we couldn't wait," Alya said with a sheepish smile. "We did get pictures, if that helps?"

It did not help.

"I wanted to plan something great for their wedding," Kim sulked later that afternoon as the whole crew (minus Alya and Nino, who were with Nino's parents, and plus Alya's sisters, who had tagged along with Adrien and Marinette) crowded into Adrien and Marinette's apartment. "I don't know what, exactly, but it would have been great."

"Maybe Alya and Nino could have a reception sort of thing in Paris?" Rose suggested. "I think I've heard about things like that being done before, like when someone has a destination wedding but wants to be able to celebrate it when they get back. Maybe they could even do a renewal of vows sort of thing or something beforehand."

"Typically, vow renewals are not done until the second anniversary at the earliest," Max said, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. "They are more common at five, ten, fifteen, or more years."

Kim groaned. "I am not waiting for fifteen years to get my revenge on them."

"So just a reception sort of thing, then," Mylene said. "That would be easy enough to do."

"Except then they'll be expecting it," Alix objected. "They'll just be waiting for us to do something. It won't be a surprise."

"So what can we do?" Kim asked, frowning. "We can't just not do anything..."

There was a long pause as everyone thought.

"Maybe we could...act out a wedding?" Mylene suggested timidly. "And make it funny somehow?"

No one looked particularly convinced. Alya's sisters exchanged a look.

"This whole thing just seems backwards to me," Nathaniel said with a sigh. "We're throwing a wedding for them and inviting them instead of them throwing their own wedding and inviting us. What else are we going to do backwards?"

"Oh," Alya's sisters said in unison. They turned to each to each other and whispered to each other, giggling as they did. The whole group watched as the two girls whispered and giggled for a long minute.

"Do you guys have an idea?" Kim finally asked when it because apparent that neither girl was particularly inclined to share. "Because we'd love to hear it."

There was another shared glance and a giggle before Angele spoke up. "You wouldn't want to do it."

"Kim will do anything if you dare him," Marinette said with a shrug. "And maybe your idea will give us ideas we could use."

"Well, we thought if you were doing things backwards, maybe you could _dress_ backwards, too," Marie explained.

There was a confused pause.

"Like, put our shirts on the wrong way?" Nathaniel asked, confused. "And our pants? I don't think I'd be able to sit if I put my pants on backwards."

"Or- oh! Do you mean, like, the girls dress up like guys and guys dress up like girls?" Alix asked. Her face lit up. "Hey, Kim, I bet you would look _fabulous_ in a tutu."

Kim froze and then sent a glare towards his wife. "I'm not gonna wear a tutu!"

"I _dare_ you to wear a tutu to Alya and Nino's wedding event thing," Alix said immediately. Kim spluttered.

"Oh, come _on!_ That's not playing fair!" Kim complained, ignoring the snickers going around the room. "You know I can't turn down a dare- _fine!_ I'll do it, but you have to find one that fits me!"

"No problem," Alix said cheerfully, and they shook on it. As they turned back to the group, Alix winked at Marinette and they both grinned in silent understanding. Whatever tutu Alix found would be bedazzled to the limit before it got handed to Kim.

"I like that idea," Rose said.

Juleka nodded in agreement. "It would be rad."

"You would like it, you're a _girl_ ," Kim pointed out. "Girls can wear suits and look normal. Guys can't wear dresses and look normal!"

"Actually-" Adrien started, before he was cut off by Kim.

"You don't count, model boy!"

"You'll be wearing a tutu anyway, Kim," Marinette pointed out. "So I don't see why you're protesting so much. If all of the other boys are wearing dressed, you won't look so weird."

There was a pause as Kim considered that, and then he nodded frantically. "Actually, I've just had a sudden change of heart. 100% yes, let's do this."

Max and Nathaniel both groaned and Ivan made a face. Adrien didn't look particularly bothered.

"Next question: where do we get the outfits and when should we do this?" Alix asked. "I obviously wouldn't fit into any of Kim's suits."

"I'm sure that between all of the boys we can find _something_ that at least kind of fits," Marinette pointed out. "I can use fabric tape to do some temporary hems if pant legs and sleeves are too long."

"Does that mean that you girls will be letting us borrow dresses?" Nathaniel asked.

"Or skirts and blouses," Rose said. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands to her face in glee. "Ooh, I have this _lovely_ purple blouse that would look great with your hair!"

"We could either do this on a weekend or late on a weekday," Marinette said before they could get too deep into discussion about women's fashion. "It might be hard to do on a weekday, since Alya works late sometimes. We'd have to put it on their schedule in advance."

"Wait, how are we going to surprise Nino and Alya if we need to tell them about it first?" Ivan asked. "They'll just see it coming- well, they won't see the outfits coming, maybe, but they'll know we're up to something."

Marie perked up. "Hey, we could get our parents to tell Alya and Nino that they want to have a picnic with their new in-laws! We would need to go on our mom's day off or get her to take half a day off for the picnic, though."

"When's her day off?" Marinette asked immediately.

"Wednesdays. There aren't as many people in the hotel then. But she can usually get Tuesday afternoons off without a problem," Angele said. She pulled out her phone. "I can text Mom now and ask! Then we would know for sure."

"Make sure she won't tell Alya," Rose said as Angele texted furiously. "Or be vague about it and then tell your parents the details later. Will your father have trouble getting time off work?"

"Oh no," Marie assured them. "He never does. There's enough interns at the zoo to keep things running, as long as at least one of the head zookeepers is there. He'll just have to give them a week's notice of how much time he wants off."

The room fell silent for a moment, and then Angele's phone let out a ding and she pulled it out. She read the message with Marie hanging over her shoulder, and then both of them grinned. "Mom approves! She's texting Nino's parents to make sure they can do Wednesday afternoon, two weeks out."

"Wouldn't it be a riot if we could get the parents to dress up as well?" Alix asked with a grin. "Imagine Nino's face if his father wore a dress!"

"But then we would have to see _our_ parents dressed up funny," Angele complained, making a face. "I'd be scarred for life!"

" _I_ think it would be funny," Marie said immediately. She practically pounced on Angele as her phone let out a ding. "What did she say?"

"Date and time is confirmed," Angele announced. "Wednesday, two weeks out. If we do it after five, then we won't have to worry about them taking any time off. Mom suggested that we set up earlier so we're ready and then Nino's parents will drive them to wherever we're having this and since it's summer, we should have plenty of daylight still."

"So we still need to find a park," Marinette confirmed.

"I can do that," Mylene offered immediately. "Most places don't need reservations for a picnic, but I can always check."

"That would be great, Mylene!" Marinette exclaimed. "Okay, so does everybody have that down? Wednesday the 16th, be at the park probably around three-thirty to four to set stuff up and get ready. I'll see if my parents can bake us a few treats."

"And we can ask my mom to cook some things," Marie volunteered. "She was planning on cooking for Alya's wedding anyway."

"I'll bring drinks," Rose called.

"Wait, the 16th?"

The jovial mood in the room promptly froze at the question. All eyes turned to Adrien, who suddenly looked more than a little uncertain.

"That's the week my cousin is visiting," Adrien explained with a grimace. "I really want to do this, obviously, but I don't know if I'd be able to make it. My father would probably want me to spend time with Felix while he's here."

"Well, he could come along," Kim said with a shrug. "The more the merrier."

"Felix isn't exactly the kind that would enjoy something like this," Adrien said with a laugh and another grimace. "He's...serious."

"Well, there's no harm in asking, right?" Marinette pointed out. "Maybe he'd be interested in meeting all of us. Or maybe he'd want to spend a day with your father."

"I'll ask," Adrien said after a moment. His grin turned rueful. "Felix isn't going to know what he got himself into."

 

* * *

 

Felix Agreste wasn't quite sure what he had gotten himself into.

He had come to Paris to visit his cousin and uncle for a week before returning home and for the first day, everything had gone normally. His cousin had picked him up at the airport, accompanied by his chauffeur, and they had driven back to Agreste Mansion. Adrien normally didn't stay there anymore, his cousin had explained, since he shared an apartment with his fiancée, but he would be returning to his childhood home for the week so he could spend more time with Felix while he was in the country. Felix had met the fiancée in question later that afternoon, and she seemed kind and pretty and _normal_ enough.

Felix was starting to regret that first assumption.

"I don't understand," Felix said as he watched his cousin join a small blond pixie of a woman in hanging paper flowers in the park that they had driven to, just outside of the city limits. "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Our friends Nino and Alya went and eloped while they were on vacation," Adrien informed Felix, tacking one end of a flower chain to a tree branch. He reached for the end of a long, gauzy bolt of cloth to hang next. "So none of us got to go to their wedding. That was very rude of them, since we've only been looking forward to it for _forever_ , so we're making up for it with staging another wedding."

"I see," said Felix, who really didn't see at all. "And is your fiancée joining us for this mock wedding?"

Adrien grinned, as he seemed inclined to do whenever Marinette was mentioned. It was slightly sickening. "Yeah, she is! She and her family will be coming later. They're making a cake for us. Alya's family is making some other refreshments."

"Isn't that the person who eloped? Her family knows about this?" Felix was more than a little puzzled about that. "Wouldn't they tell her? They're going along with this?"

The blonde pixie- Rose, Felix thought she was called- giggled from over where she was erecting a flower-covered arch in the front of the clearing they had claimed. "They weren't happy about Alya and Nino eloping either. We were brainstorming about what we could do in front of Alya's younger sisters and they hopped on it and persuaded their parents to get involved." More giggling. "They came up with the twist, too."

"A twist?" That was the first Felix had heard of a twist. "Do I even want to know?"

The snickers that came after his question told Felix that no, he probably did not want to know. He sighed, groaned, and buried his face in the novel he had brought with him.

More and more people arrived as the afternoon dragged on. More decorations went up, turning the park alcove into a full-fledged wedding set-up. Folding chairs were set up in rows, a couple flower pots decorated the front, and two long tables were set up at the back. Rose abandoned her decorating for a few minutes to dash off and returned with a rolling cooler and a punch bowl. Snacks filled up the table once what Felix _assumed_ was Alya's family arrived, and Felix found himself dreading the day even more once he saw the age of Alya's sisters. He had thought that they would be about the same age as Adrien and his friends, hopefully a little older or only a little younger.

Instead, they appeared to be in their early teens. Felix didn't want to know what kinds of ideas girls at that age might come up with for a _"_ twist" for the wedding.

Adrien cheered and abandoned his preparations as Marinette's family's car pulled up. A giant of a man got out of the front and gave Adrien a high-five before rounding to the back and pulling out a large cake box. Marinette and her mother hopped out of the car as well, and Felix could hear Adrien's squeal from all the way across the park when he saw the box of croissants that Marinette was carrying under her arm.

Felix remembered his cousin being a lot more _normal_ the last time they saw each other, but perhaps that was because Adrien had been visiting him and his father had been around the entire time.

Another girl was getting out of the Dupain-Cheng car, pulling a large box out behind her. She, like Marinette, was for some reason wearing a suit.

Actually, now that Felix really looked around, quite a few of the girls in their group seemed to be wearing suits. Even Rose, who had been dressed in a pretty floral skirt and a pink blouse earlier, was now wearing a light grey suit. It looked a little funky- clearly it wasn't tailored for her measurements- so Felix guessed that it was probably borrowed. Most of the other suits looked the same way.

Felix was puzzled, to say the least.

"We can use the bathroom as a changing room!" a short guy with glasses- Matthew, maybe? Max? Felix wasn't certain- called over the chatter from the group. "No one else is here right now, it'll be fine!"

Felix was suddenly struck by a feeling of dread. _No one else is here? Changing room?_

Why was anyone changing anything? It didn't make _sense._

"D'you want to join, Felix?" Adrien asked, popping up next to him. In one hand Adrien held an hanger with a red dress hanging from it. On any other day, Felix would have said that it was a gorgeous dress- it was a lovely shade and with a fabulous design. The cut was absolutely stunning.

But Felix was suspicious now, especially since he had just spotted a blond wig in Adrien's other hand.

"Join what?" Felix asked suspiciously. "I want to know what I'm getting into before I agree to anything."

Adrien laughed at that. "We're dressing up for the 'wedding'. Marinette found this-" he held up the dress, and Felix spotted a plunging neckline "-for me to wear."

 _Yeah, how about_ no.

"I think I'll pass," Felix managed, taking a step back. "Uh, you go do you."

Adrien shrugged, apparently unconcerned by Felix's disinterest. "Okay. See you later, then."

Felix held his tongue as his cousin trotted off, still holding the dress and the wig. The whole mock wedding thing was weird in the first place; this cross-dressing, which _had_ to be the "twist" that Alya's sisters had dreamed up, was _beyond_ weird.

Felix sure hoped that some of the refreshments were alcoholic, because he was going to need it at this rate.

The group of friends and assorted family members grew larger. The women looked all right, even with the ill-fitting suits. Some had opted for dress shirts and dressy slacks, which on the whole looked better, but Felix could tell that the shoulders were designed for someone with larger shoulders. The men...

Well, he was going to need either therapy or a whole lot of alcohol after this.

To be fair, there were times when men could look good in dresses, Felix knew that. He had been around the fashion industry long enough to see it done fantastically.

 _This_ was not done fantastically.

While the ladies had at least been fairly consistent with their outfits, then men had not bothered. Adrien was wearing the slinky red dress with a plunging neckline (Felix wanted to scrub his eyes), and a couple of the other men were wearing proper dresses as well. Ivan and Marinette's father were wearing dress shirts and appeared to have tied curtains around their waists.

Oddest yet was the man wandering around with a dress shirt, slacks, and a tutu that looked like it had been hit by a glitter bomb or ten. Little pink rhinestone hearts decorated the fabric.

"It was a dare," the man insisted when he caught Felix staring, like that explained everything. It didn't. He held out his hand. "I'm Kim. You must be Adrien's cousin."

"That is correct," Felix managed before Kim and his tutu were off again.

"Alright, everyone! Nino's parents are driving Alya and Nino out now," Marinette called as she hopped up onto a chair. Everyone's attention went to her. "If you could all get into place, that would be great! If you have a wig, put it on now. We have a couple more but they're, uh..."

She held up a brilliantly yellow wig. Felix guessed that her next words would probably have been either "ugly", "tacky", "godawful", or all of the above. Those were the words that he would have used.

There was a stampeding of feet as people jumped into their chairs. Marinette tucked her hair into a cap and took her place up near the front of the room. She was apparently serving as the Best Man.

"I still don't understand the point of the cross-dressing," Felix said when Adrien swung by to check on him. "It's utterly _bizarre_."

Adrien grinned, adjusting the low-plunging neckline on his dress. Felix cringed and tried not to stare. "It makes it funny. Otherwise, we're just faking a wedding. This makes it memorable."

"I'm gonna have to bleach my brain."

That garnered a laugh from Adrien. "Come on, Felix. It's not that bad."

"You're wearing a _wig_. And high heels. And that dress."

"It's a perfectly lovely dress," Adrien argued with a grin. "It looks _fabulous_ on Mari."

Felix could believe that. However, it did _not_ look fabulous on Adrien, not by a long shot. It didn't fit, especially around the hips, and the proportions were off-

-and _yeah_ , he definitely needed a drink or five if he was already starting to try to figure out how to fix everything and make it look good.

"It's not meant to look good," Adrien said with a laugh, and Felix realized he had accidentally spoken aloud. "We're trying to embarrass Nino and Alya. It's the funny factor."

Felix wasn't even going to try to argue with that, mostly because it was going to give him a headache.

As people settled, Felix fled to the back row, closest to the refreshments table. He eyed it up, trying to decide if he wanted to snitch anything. He wasn't immediately spotting anything remotely alcoholic, unless the punch bowls were spiked.

Considering the presence of two young teens, he sincerely doubted that.

Felix eyed up the coolers under the table next. Those looked a little more promising, but he wasn't about to go digging around there, since he was a guest. It would be rude, and he wasn't going to stoop down to that.

Well, not _yet_ , at least. He was keeping it as an option. It was very possible that as soon as the "wedding" got underway he would be in immediate need of a stiff drink, but he could _maybe_ manage for now. Maybe.

(It was looking less and less likely by the minute.)

Felix sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching as people rushed to and fro. Marinette rushed past him at one point, directing the girl who was apparently her cousin to sit in one of the remaining open chairs. Felix wondered for a moment why her cousin wasn't sitting with Marinette's parents, and then he realized that her mother was standing in as the minister and her father was being the "mother" of the "bride".

"You look like the only remaining sane person here," the girl said with a laugh as she slid into the chair next to Felix. "They couldn't persuade you to wear a skirt?"

"They didn't try. My cousin knows that I would not partake in such foolishness." Felix straightened his spine as he eyed his new neighbor. She was dressed in a suit, just like her cousin. It seemed to fit her a bit better than some of the other suits people were wearing at first glance- the hems weren't dragging, and the cuffs weren't hanging over her hands- but this close up, Felix could see the fit issues and where the hem had obviously been taped up. It was a Gabriel design, which made Felix suspect that Marinette had probably raided Adrien's closet for the pieces. Knowing Adrien, he probably hadn't protested at all.

The girl laughed again, seemingly unperturbed by Felix's coolness. "Lucky. My cousin wouldn't take no for an answer and then my aunt and uncle ganged up on me. I didn't stand a chance."

"They all seem quite excited about it," Felix commented, inclining his head towards the rest of the chattering group. "Even with the wigs."

His new neighbor outright _snorted_ at that. "Those are quite awful, aren't they? Marinette bought them yesterday. These aren't even the worst of the lot."

Felix raised an eyebrow at that. "No?"

She grinned. "No, the worst is this awful tomato-red wig that's, like, nearly a meter long. The 'bride' is wearing it."

Felix groaned.

"Oh! I've forgotten my manners." The girl extended a hand towards Felix. "I'm Bridgette, Marinette's cousin. I dropped in on my way back from London and found them getting ready for this."

Felix shook her hand. "Felix Agreste. Adrien's cousin." He sent a dark look in his cousin's direction. "My cousin knew I was coming but somehow thought I might enjoy this."

The group abruptly fell silent as the sound of a car crunching over the gravel grew louder. Everyone turned eagerly towards the sound, waiting for Alya and Nino to appear. Felix turned despite himself, watching as the car pulled to a stop. The door swung open and the newly married couple stepped out, looking torn between confused and amused as they glanced around at the assembled group.

Felix could tell the exact moment when they realized that the clothing had been swapped on their "guests". Alya's eyes went wide first and she elbowed her husband, pointing to Adrien. Nino's mouth dropped and he groaned, turning away to bang his forehead against the top of the car.

"You guys, what on earth," Alya said with a laugh, stepping forward and letting her eyes sweep over the crowd. "What are you _doing?_ "

"We were expecting to attend a wedding, and we were robbed," Marinette said from where she stood at the front. She grinned at her friends. "And since it's a bit backwards for _us_ to throw _you_ a party, we decided to do some other stuff backwards as well."

"Oh my _god_."

"Now sit, sit," Nino's mother said, hopping out of the car and pushing the new couple into the chairs that had been set out specifically for them. "Sit and enjoy, now."

Then, to Felix's horror, what could only be described as _dubstep wedding music_ started pouring out of an old, beat-up radio someone had brought along. The "groom" (one of Alya's sisters) appeared at the altar, joining the mock wedding party, and the "mother" and "father" of the "bride" escorted the red-wig-wearing monstrosity down the center aisle.

The fake bride was so dressed up that Felix couldn't even figure out who they might be. It was a guy for sure- the very flat chest and broad shoulders kind of gave it away- but their face was completely obscured by the _awful_ red wig. Long bangs covered the eyes and the rest of the wig hung loose, hiding the person's cheeks as well. Someone had managed to persuade whoever-it-was to put on lipstick in a red that clashed with their hair. They had even managed to find a wedding gown of sorts, though it looked like perhaps it had been either in an attic for a while or scavenged from the discount bin at a thrift store.

Felix's hand twitched towards the cooler.

The dressed-up trio headed up the aisle and then the "ceremony" started. A few people passed by their group, staring curiously as they went, and Felix found himself sinking lower in his seat every time. He definitely should have taken up his uncle's offer to show him around the business. It would be boring, yes, but he also wouldn't be squirming around in his seat from intense secondhand embarrassment. Or maybe he should have run off to a cafe or a library for the afternoon, that also would have been a fabulous idea...

"Look at Nino and Alya," Bridgette hissed, elbowing Felix's side. "Oh my god, their _faces..._ "

Felix glanced over in the couple's direction and had to smile. Nino and Alya looked just as embarrassed as he felt, probably because they actually _knew_ this group of weirdos.

"I gotta take a picture of that," Bridgette said with a grin, holding up the camera that had been laying in her lap and snapping a few shots. She then turned and took a few pictures of the "wedding party" up front. "Oh, this is great."

"You're one of them," Felix accused, pointing a finger at his neighbor. "You're _enjoying_ this."

Bridgette shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. It's better than hiding away behind a book like you're doing." She snapped another picture. "And it's fun. C'mon, can't you see at least a _little_ humor in it? _"_

Felix grumbled.

By the time the "bride" and "groom" exchanged cheek kisses, Felix had finally caved and snuck around to the refreshments table to snatch a bottle of wine from the cooler. Bridgette had accepted a few sips before going back to snapping photos, so Felix sipped away at the bottle by himself. Both his father and his uncle would have an aneurysm if they saw him, but Felix wasn't about to tell either of them. By the time the "wedding" finished and everyone filed back to the "reception area" (aka the tables of food, but apparently they couldn't just _say_ that), nearly half of the bottle was gone.

"Really, Felix," Adrien sighed, trying to swipe the bottle from him and missing. "Did you really have to?"

"I did," Felix said haughtily, taking another swig. "How else am I supposed to bleach the image of you in that dress out of my brain?"

 

* * *

 

Alya and Nino were having a wild day- or, rather, a wild afternoon. They had planned for a nice dinner with their parents and Alya's sisters in a park just outside of a city, and so when they got there they were more than a little surprised to walk in on what at first glance seemed to be a wedding.

On second glance, it turned out to be a wedding sort of thing where a bunch of weirdos were cross-dressing.

And on third glance, it turned out that the weirdos were their friends.

"I regret ever becoming friends with these people," Nino hissed as someone who possibly may have been Nathaniel headed down the makeshift aisle in a tacky wedding gown, followed by Marinette's father in a makeshift skirt and Alya's mother in a suit.

"Kim _did_ say that he was going to get revenge on us for the scoring," Alya hissed back. "I guess this is the revenge."

"I'm gonna die of embarrassment," Nino groaned three minutes later as a large family passed by the clearing, staring all the while.

"That's what they want," Alya said grimly as she watched her sister recite possibly the most ridiculous "vows" she had ever heard. Unless she was hearing things, Marie had just promised "not to get married without inviting my friends and family".

So apparently this was one part revenge for Alix and Kim's wedding and one part revenge for eloping. And their families had even gotten involved, the traitors. The only reasonable people left were Adrien's cousin, who was looking as though he was seriously regretting his decision to tag along with Adrien, and Marinette's cousin, who was sitting with him.

Of course, calling the latter _reasonable_ might be a stretch. She had pulled out a camera and was snapping photos of everyone. It would probably be fabulous blackmail material- Kim had somehow been roped into wearing the most bedazzled tutu they had ever seen, and Adrien was wearing a gorgeous red dress of Marinette's. It looked better on Marinette.

"Adrien probably picked that dress out himself, the nerd," Nino said as the "wedding" wrapped up and everyone cheered. "Kim was probably forced."

"Kim was probably _dared_ ," Alya corrected, standing up and pulling Nino to his feet so they could greet their friends. "That's all it takes to get him to do anything."

"True enough."

"How did you like the wedding?" Adrien asked, coming up to them with a grin. "Wasn't it great?"

"Couldn't you have worn a different dress?" Nino groaned in response. "Really, _anything_ would have been better-"

"Almost anything," Alya corrected as visions of Adrien trying to fit himself into a little black dress filled her mind. Hopefully he wouldn't take Nino's words as a challenge.

"You sound like Felix," Adrien said cheerfully, adjusting the left shoulder of the dress so it wasn't in danger of slipping off. Adrien's gaze slid to the side for a moment and he sighed. "Speaking of Felix, excuse me for a minute. I need to go steal that bottle away from him before he drinks all of it."

"I think Felix had the right idea," Nino hissed as Adrien took off again, wobbling a little in the high heels he had donned. "Drink this out of our memory."

" _Nino_."

"He couldn't have picked a more cringy dress if he tried," Nino insisted, and Alya sighed again.

"It isn't _that_ bad," she insisted even as the "bride" passed them, waving and nearly tripping over the hem of their outdated dress. "He could have been wearing Mari's short black dress- you know, the one she bought specifically for teasing him because it shows so much skin? _That_ would have been bad."

Nino looked slightly ill. Alya laughed and turned her attention to the friends that were coming up to talk to them. They all looked ridiculous, but their enthusiasm was undeniable. Congratulations poured in from all corners as Alya and Nino visited with their friends and snacked on the mountain of snacks and treats that Rose, Alya's family, and the Dupain-Chengs had provided. It was actually pretty enjoyable, even with the cringe-worthy costumes.

They could deal with the embarrassing friends- they knew _exactly_ what they were doing, the nerds- and they would exact their own revenge on their other classmates as they, too, paired off and got married. It really wasn't anything more than they had done to Kim and Alix.

Alya let herself snort with laughter as she reached for an unopened can of nuts. She'd let this slide, just this once. At least their goofy friends had thought to provide some snacks for them to eat after they finished with their caricature of a wedding-

She popped the lid off and a paper snake shot out, making her scream. Around her, people gasped in surprise- all except one, who wore a _very_ suspicious smirk.

Oh, he was going _down_.

" _KIIIIIIIM!"_

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my stories this is a one-shot and therefore complete.
> 
> Like Scoring the Wedding, this was also based off of something that happened during a wedding in my (extended) family. One of my mom's cousins got married in secret (something about her husband-to-be not wanting an ex-wife to find out), and as a sort of revenge the rest of the family threw a "wedding" and cross-dressed for it. My great-grandma played the role of the minister.
> 
> This event was also the first time my dad met the rest of my mom's family. When my dad first met my mom's brother, my uncle was wearing a skirt and a bright yellow wig. I am impressed that he didn't go running for the hills.
> 
> Please leave reviews! They make my day :)


End file.
